educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Brief History Lesson.
Before Before the 2029 Oil Crisis, several major powers stood. These power included... The United States of America (USA) The Republic of India (RI) The Japanese Union (JU) Russian Federation (RF) The Federative Republic of Brazil (FRB) The Democratic Republic of China (DRC) The Caribbean Alliance (CA) Middle Eastern Coalition (MEC) The 2029 Oil Crisis Th Crisis began after the religious, political, and economic conflicts between Israel and the MEC finally exploded. In 2028, due to the US and the UN allowing Iran to use nuclear power, Iran was able to quickly abuse their new found power and build nuclear weapons. A year later, Israel detected a missile heading for Jerusalem. In retaliation, Israel fired their nuclear arsenal, given to them by the US, and within 10 minutes the Middle East was a radioactive mess. Thus beginning the darkest decade in Human history. The Oil Wars (2029-2039) What would soon be called the "Ten Minute War", the nuclear exchange in the Middle East, would set off the greatest series of wars in Human history. In 2030, China invaded the US west coast and after two years of battle for the west coast, the CA invades the Gulf states, Georgia (State), and Mexico. After the CA invasion, the Europeans are brought into the war as a mix of German, UK, and French forces help to repel the CA. After 4 months the CA is repelled but the US and China are still ar war. The Europeans refuse to war with China and pull out. In 2033, France in Spain have a dispute that leads to war. Soon the UK is dragged in to support France. After a long 5 months of exhausting war, France nukes Madrid forcing Spain to surrender. The UK is shocked and turns on France. The UK and France unload their nuclear arsenal on each other. Western Europe collapses. Germany annexes Austria and the Balkan states with little resistance. Germany and Russia seem to come under an agreement as Russia annexes Eastern Europe and a few of the stans. In 2034, China nukes the west coast and then the US nukes China.' '''The US and China collapse after the nuclear exchange and domestic break down. In '''2035' India invades Sri Lanka and Pakistan. By week 5 of the conflict Pakistan and India nuke each other. Famine and domestic conflict brings Sri Lank down too. The Indian sub-continent has collapsed. Civil war in Brazil brings its society crumbling down 7 months after the Indian Conflict. When 2038 comes along, most of the world is in anarchy. The Japanese Union, the Russian Federation, and several minor powers including the New German Republic (NGR), the Pacific United Powers (PUP), and Greenland are all that's left of the Pre-Collapse governments. During march of 2038, the tension between the JU and RF breaks and nuclear war instantly breaks out. The two superpowers are gone within hours. The NGR, PUP, and Greenland duke it out for the next year before they collapse due to a myriad of things such as famine, domestic friction, and general loss of governmental effectiveness. By 2039 no Pre-Collapse governments remain. It wont be till 2041 governments like the Pre-Collapse powers return to the anarchy brought by the Oil Wars. Return of Government Government returned to the world after the Army National Guard in Georgia abandoned old US institutions and laws. Te formed the Militaristic Republic of Atlanta which quickly spread to control almost all of Georgia. Shortly after the MRA's founding the Hero's formed border and were classified as a government. After the Hero's rise, The Red Brotherhood rose. Unfortunately, the Brotherhood was wiped out by a Post-Collapse disease know as Red Death (named after a Edgar Allen Poe story, not the Brotherhood). After the remnants of the Brotherhood fled to Texas, The traders called the Bentusi came to Georgia all the way from D.C. After the Bentusi several minor powers popped up in the north an mid-west.